De recuerdos
by Inavoig
Summary: Levi se sentía frustrado. ¿Algún día Eren podría sostenerle la mano sin necesidad de llamarle hijo? Si no pasa eso pronto lo único que le queda es el acoso, en serio. Aunque conociéndole, probablemente no le tome en cuenta...


**Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es **Hajime Isayama.**

ADVERTENCIA: **Medio insinuacion de shota Eren x Levi. YAOI.**

* * *

Levi siempre fue un niño de pocas palabras pero cuando habla suele ser muy directo_._

_"Hueles peor que un cerdo. ¿Acaso te bañas?"_

Educado y respetuoso.

_"Tu madre creyó que dio a luz a un hombre pero eres una vil puta mierda"_

Bastante inteligente y muy amable.

_"Convencí a Hanji de hacerme la tarea y a cambio le ofrecí las fotos de nuestra graduación del jardín de infantes. Obviamente no le di nada"_

Con una imaginación muy grande.

_"Algún día Eren y yo follaremos"_

A sus diez años podría decirse que se llevaba bien con todos.

_"Bien, si no quieren que sus padres se enteren de sus faltas en la escuela aquí les tengo reportes médicos"_

Un gran pequeño líder.

_"Recuerdo cuando guie a mi salón a la final del club de Karate. Los hice mierda a todos"_

Con un gran corazón…

"_Si tienes tiempo de llorar como niñita, también tendrás tiempo de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. Te ayudare por que no __me gusta ver llorar a maricas_"

.

Es por eso que ahora mismo no sabe por que le llueven quejas de su pequeño hijo si él es un adorable ser.

—¡Y rompió dos de mis ventanas! —se quejaba un hombre gordo apuntando su igual de fea casa.

—¡Rapo a mi gato!

—Les pagare si es lo que quieren, pero les reitero que Levi no pudo ser.

—Usted no sabe como es ese niño, es el diablo encarnado…

—No le permito que hable así de él, tenga —le dio un par de billetes al sujeto de las ventanas rotas—, y que pasen todos una buena tarde. —Se retiro apresurado a su hogar, cerrando de un portazo.

—¿Papá? **–**escucho la voz infantil de su hijo, quien bajaba las escaleras.

—Hola pequeño. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Dejo su maletín en la mesa de la entrada, quitándose la corbata y el saco de su traje.

—Los vecinos me siguen acusando de cosas que no hice. ¿Soy mal niño?

—No, para a nada. Eres un excelente niño, siempre trayéndome buenas notas. ¿Quieres algo de comer? —Se agacho a su altura y acaricio su cabeza, sonriéndole amable.

—Comí en casa de Erwin. —susurro.

Eren hizo una mueca inconforme, pensando lo triste que se debe de sentir su hijo por no llegar mas temprano a casa y dejándole con el cuidado de cosas que un niño no debería de hacer.

—Lamento no poder estar el tiempo suficiente aquí, pero…

—Lo sé, tú haces lo que puedes. —le aparto la mano cuidadosamente—. Ve y date una ducha, anda.

—Gracias, hijo. ¡Más tarde cenamos algo!

—¡Si! –Vio a su padre alejarse a las escaleras y él dio la vuelta en busca de algo de tomar a la cocina.

"Vecinos estúpidos, siempre arruinando el poco tiempo que tengo con Eren"

Odia que el castaño le trate como un niño odia más que le trate como un niño bueno, es estresante. Pero es la única manera de estar lo más cerca posible sin levantar sospechas.

Abrió el refrigerador, encontrando una botella de té frio y la tomo, abriéndola sin cuidado y arrojando la tapa a la pared.

"Estúpido Eren… ¿Por qué no recuerdas quien soy?"

/

.

/

—¿Por qué siempre te estas metiendo en problemas?

—No tengo nada que hacer y mi papá vuelve tarde a casa. —le contesto a un niño rubio mientras hacia pequeños círculos en su libreta.

—Tienes consolas, juguetes y mucho espacio en tu casa ¡Hasta puedes venir a la mía a jugar!

—No es lo mismo, quiero pasar tiempo con Ere-papá y jugar cosas triviales no me ayuda a distraerme.

—Algún día el señor Eren se dará cuenta de tus juegos y no le gustara.

—Ese momento nunca va a llegar, de eso me encargo yo.

Erwin le miro sin entender y luego poso sus ojos en la libreta de su compañero, donde tres círculos estaban plasmados, uno dentro del otro asemejando murallas.

Levi llego después de la escuela, traía con él a sus amigos a pasar un rato, no es que quisiera, de hecho le obligaron a llevarles por que su padre le había conseguido del nuevo juego de moda y sin querer les dijo. Les indico que pasaran a la sala, ni loco dejaba que entren a su limpio y pulcro cuarto. Podría ser un medio vándalo ¡Pero nunca un sucio medio vándalo!

Fue a su habitación a dejar sus cosas e ir por la consola, se las dejo y de ahí siguió hasta la cocina por refresco, si ellos querían algo que se lo consiguieran solos.

Cuando cerro la puerta del refrigerador se dio cuenta que había una nota de Eren.

"¡Hoy llegare temprano, cámbiate que iremos juntos a festejar mi nuevo ascenso!

Una ridícula carita feliz al final del texto le hizo sonreír. Y se pregunto cual acenso, quizá por eso había llegado mas tarde de lo usual ayer y con los reclamos de los vecinos se le olvido ese acontecimiento importante.

A pesar de que su padre estaba ocupado se daba tiempo de pasar buenos momentos con él. Tomo el papel que estaba pegado con un imán y se apresuro en ir a la sala donde sus amigos se turnaban para jugar ese ridículo juego. Les apago la consola y los miro severamente.

—Mañana será otro día.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si apenas empezábamos.

—Les dije —se acerco con un gesto amenazante a su amigo de nombre Gunter—, que mañana será otro día.

Todos cabecearon como respuesta y salieron corriendo de ahí.

Pasaron dos horas y el castaño no daba señales de llegar así que como venganza se puso a husmear en el cuarto, encontrándose con una caja que nunca había visto al fondo del armario, la saco por que la curiosidad era más grande y Eren se lo debía.

Papeles y más papeles aburridos llenaban esa caja, nunca pensó que la curiosidad fuera tan aburrida y cuando creyó que su día no podría estar más aburrido vio un papel donde tenia escrito su nombre.

Ah, era un papel mas aburrido, su acta de nacimiento al parecer… Ahora que lo piensa detenidamente, no sabe la edad de Eren y ahora por fin le podrá molestar con ella. Después de todo, en las actas viene la edad de cuando fueron padres.

Pero otro papel llamo su atención y lo tomo.

Leyó un poco y…

Dejo los papeles de nuevo en al caja y la guardo en el armario. El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y le cogió al quinto timbre.

_—¿Levi? Oye no podre llegar, mañana prometo compensarlo._

—Si.

_—Bueno nos vemos mas tarde, no me esperes despierto._

Levi colgó sin despedirse y se fue a su cuarto, donde se tiro boca abajo sobre la cama.

La palabra "adopción" suena en su cabeza y se siente triste… Triste pero feliz. Ríe sin ganas y se acomoda en el colchón con las manos cruzadas debajo de la cabeza, eso quiere decir que en verdad nada le impide follarse a Eren.

Gruñe molesto por sus pensamientos…

¿En qué pensaba? Se mira a si mismo y todo le ve pequeño, tendrá que esperar un poco más si quiere darle placer ¡Estúpido cuerpo de niño! ¿Cuándo tiene pensado en llegar a la pubertad?

Eren llego mas temprano, usualmente Levi no le contestaba de mala manera y esta vez fue muy cortante y hasta se atrevió a colgarle sin una despedida. Cuando entro a la sala vio todo oscuro, al parecer ya se había dormido. No intento verle, seguramente estaba sentido con él por cancelarle así que le dejaría pasar por ese día.

Llego directamente a su cuarto y cuando encendió las luces un bulto sobre sus cobijas junto a una conocida cabellera negra se pudieron apreciar.

Sonrió con ternura al pensar que su hijo no le guardaba rencor.

Se apresuro en ir a ducharse para poder dormir, conocía la aversión de Levi sobre las personas sucias y no quería conocer su pequeña ira al saber que no se había quitado los gérmenes antes de dormir.

En la mitad de la noche… Eren sintió un bulto para nada conocido en su espalda, cuando intento tantear que era se encontró con la sorpresa de que era la erección de Levi. Omitió un grito al pensar que había profanado al virginal cuerpo del menor y se volvió a acurrucar tratando de dormir. Pero la vida lo odia, oh si que lo odia y su hijo se restregó dormido contra él.

Trato de despertarle pero Levi solo murmuraba cosas, se levanto de la cama nervioso y agitado y corrió al baño. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él?

Mientras, Levi sonreía con satisfacción. "Acoso sexual indirecto" ¡Listo!

A la mañana siguiente Eren no pudo mirarle a los ojos y desde ese día muchas otras cosas de ese tipo volvieron a pasar…

/

.

/

_—_Creo que tu hijo te acosa. _—_le comento "casual" Mikasa, su compañera de trabajo.

_—_No… él es un inocente…

_—_Creo que tu hijo te acosa. _—_volvió a interrumpir otra persona, esta vez un hombre rubio.

_—_¿Tú también?

_—_Si, por como lo describes eso parece.

_—_Ya les dije que…

_—_Creo que tu hijo te acosa. _—_una castaña de nombre Sasha que comía dentro de la oficina y que pasaba por ahí también se atrevió a comentar.

_—_¡Cállense! Él no…

_—_Tu hijo te acosa, Eren. El otro día me prometió fotos tuyo dormido si yo le mandaba mi colección de ti en la oficina.

—Ha de tener deseos sexuales reprimidos y, como tú eres su figura dominante en casa sólo te tiene a ti de referencia. Probablemente sea gay. —continuo las cavilaciones Sasha.

—Si, ya tiene quince años. ¿Desde cuando viene pasando todo eso?

—Desde que tiene diez… —murmuro.

—Que precoz. —acuso Mikasa.

—Si, si. —apoyo la idea la castaña.

—No te preocupes, es adoptado

—¡Ese no es el punto! Sigue siendo mi hijo, no se puede.

—O sea que si piensas en él como tu pareja sexual

—Deja de ser tan desagradable, Mikasa...

Eren fastidiado de esas palabras sin fundamento (en realidad tenían mucho) se retiro de la oficina, llegaría a su casa temprano y de paso hablaría seriamente con Levi.

—Tenemos que hablar. —dijo serio cuando le vio entrar a la casa con su uniforme puesto, probablemente venia de la escuela.

—¿De? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala.

—De… —carraspeo un poco para darse valor—. Le comente a algunos de mis compañeros tu actitud y…

—Creen que te acoso.

—Si, les dije que eso no podía ser y…

—Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta.

—¡¿Que?!

—Mira —se acomodo cruzando las piernas—, obviamente desde que tengo memoria soy apegado a ti, solo quiero estar contigo y parezco el ama de casa. ¿Por algo ha de ser, no? Estoy mas metido aquí que en fiestas con los de mi edad.

—Creí que…

—Te quiero, Eren. —le cayó—. Mas que un amor entre padre e hijo, es mas como carnal probablemente sea amor o algo así.

—¡Pero somos padre e hijo!

—Déjate de excusas, desde que tengo diez sé que soy adoptado.

—¡Padre e hijo!

Irritado, el pelinegro se levanto y se sentó arriba de Eren tomándolo bruscamente de la nuca para darle un beso mientras se movía provocativamente sobre su entrepierna. Provocándole una erección a un consternado castaño.

—Te pongo tanto —le dijo mientras lamia por ultima vez los labios Eren—, que con solo unos roces ya estas duro.

—No mientas sobre el amor paternal —continuo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia las escaleras—. Nunca me has rechazado, piénsalo, Eren.

/

.

/

—Me siento un pedófilo incestuoso. —susurro al aire. Después de esa platica o declaración realmente no sabe que paso ahí dentro… se fue al parque mas cercano a lamentarse.

_¿Pero de qué?_

Ah si, de tenerle ganas a su hijo

Desde que se empezó a desarrollar y crecer se hizo muy guapo, no podía negarlo. Aunque el seguía siendo más alto, pero Levi tenia ese aire sensual, antes era un niño muy tierno… el punto es que sus sentimientos fueron cambiando, creyó que todo eso pasaría pero el aire provocativo de Levi empeoraba la situación.

No era un asunto sexual, a pesar de lo llamativo que le resultara era su actitud para con él, protectora, amable y siempre brindándole apoyo y confianza. Era su luz, era su todo también estaba ese problema de que se parecía mucho al hombre de sus sueños…

—No te quemes tanto, estúpido mocoso.

Si, exactamente le decía asi, regañándole con ese tipo de insultos ¿Acaso era masoquista reprimido?

Una mano pálida le toco la mejilla, inediatamente la reconoció y se aparto asustado.

—¡Ah, tu! ¿Por qué me insultaste? —le regaño mientras le acusaba con el dedo índice.

—Por estúpido, pensé en esperar pero creo que mejor no. Date cuenta de tus sentimientos y pasemos a la acción.

—¡Estas loco! Somos…

—Para eso ya —Se froto las sienes con fastidio—. Tú también has de tener recuerdos.

—¿Recuerdos?

—Si, titanes come hombres, soldados, muertes…

—Yo…

—¿Las tienes o no? —le corto con fastidio.

Eren recordó sus pesadillas, pero dentro de esas pesadillas estaba ese hombre que siempre le alentó y quien se convirtió en su ejemplo a seguir.

Pero también el sufrimiento, la impotencia de esos días, algo que no le gustaría volver a vivir…

—Un poco, no sé.

Siempre ha tenido esos "recuerdos" pero los asociaba con pesadillas o sueños. Y que de repente tu hijo adoptado te diga que son cosas de una vida pasada pues... en serio dañaba mentalmente a cualquiera.

—Eres un mocoso.

—¿Qué? Pero si tienes quince.

—Mentalmente no.

Jeager le miro y noto un cambio bastante extraño… La mirada de Levi era indiferente y estaba cruzado de brazos viéndole. Ah, si, recuerdos…

Recuerda a ese hombre un poco más mayor, sólo un poco por que siempre pareció mas joven de lo que realmente era, con su gesto de fastidio y se acordó de un día en especifico que le pareció mas bien a un momento de declaración y sonrió.

—¿No se iba a hacer cargo de mi? Mas bien parece que quiere aprovecharse.

—Ah, veo que si recuerdas. —Bajo los brazos y los puso a los costados, relajado.

—Perdón por tardar tanto. —le sonrió mientras se acercaba y le tomaba la mano—. Pero no era necesario tanto acoso.

—De alguna manera tenia que sacar mis frustraciones, estuve en abstinencia mucho tiempo.

Eren sonrío ante la declaración tan sincera.

—Le extrañe, heichou.

—Te tardaste mucho, mocoso. —Suspiro mientras le veía a los ojos, disfrutando la cercanía—. Creo que tendré que disciplinarte con un poco más de dolor.

—No hasta que cumpla los dieciocho, no soy un pedófilo.

—No intentes pasarte de listo, Jeager. —dijo molesto.

—No intente pasarse de listo o le meto a la milicia, recuerde que sigo siendo su padre. —contraataco.

—No intentes tú pasarte de listo o cuando menos lo esperes te violo en la noche.

—No intente pasarse de listo o me escapo con Mikasa. —le amenazo.

—Si haces eso… te violo en la noche.

Eren le vio incrédulo, ¿no se le ocurría otra cosa mejor?

—Solo espere hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, por favor.

—Bien —se volvió a cruzar de brazos resignado—, si aguante todo este tiempo puedo durar más.

—Gracias. Supe de tus fechorías de niño.

—No lo negare y tampoco me voy a disculpar, no podía con mi conciencia al imaginarnos juntos por que éramos padre e hijo y tuve que distraerme en otras cosas.

—Lamento que hayas pasado eso solo.

—No te preocupes, me las cobrare en tres años. —sonrió con malicia.

Volvieron a tomarse la mano y caminaron juntos a casa; su casa, y crearían nuevos recuerdos.

—Pero el acoso seguirá.

—No espero menos de usted.

* * *

**Levi es asi por que tiene memorias de su vida pasada. A la otra le borrare la memoria (?)**

No sé como termino asi... Yo queria un Levi niño pero de la nada me imagine un acoso bastante extraño, omiti muchas partes por que eran demasiado pervertidas para que un niño las hiciera (?)... *la autora se pregunta en que falló*

Igual me gusta como quedó.


End file.
